Core B The primary goal of Core B is to provide individual projects with intestinal tissue, isolated cell populations, and functional genomic information from clinically characterized IBD patients and healthy controls. This core will overcome a widely acknowledged roadblock in the use of animal models - directing animal research to address questions that will be directly translatable to human IBD. The data and tissue banks and novel technologies developed through this core will allow investigators the opportunity to correlate molecular findings across model species to human diseases. Core B will leverage substantial existing resources and expertise at UNC. There is an established infrastructure for obtaining and processing surgical resections and intestinal biopsies. The